Harry Potter and Time's Destiny
by kenderu
Summary: AU. After the war Harry has lost everything. A letter from Dumbledore has given him the chance to change everything. How will he do it?
1. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

_Disclaimer: I own **nothing**. Not even the plot… well some of it, but certain aspects are taken from other stories_

**AN: **First story, and well for everyone has to start somewhere. So don't blame me if this chapter is too short (it probably is, I never realized how much someone needed to write to make a chapter before), so don't complain, and remember, **review!**

**Harry Potter and Time's Destiny**

"Harry James Potter!" yelled Professor McGonagall through the Great Hall

"What!" Harry sighed as if not caring about what she wanted to say.

"Ummm…."

"If it's nothing, than I'm leaving"

---

It had been two months since Harry defeated Voldemort, after the final battle Harry seemed to change, he felt like he no longer had a reason to live. Too many people had died, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Snape (although he wouldn't admit it, he did miss him, he respected him greatly after he confessed to why he had to kill Dumbledore in his sixth year), Hermione, the Weasley family (minus Ron, he had betrayed them, for following Voldemort and his 'I'll give you more glory than Harry Potter will ever recieve' speech) … The list was too long. He felt as if there really wasn't anything left for him.

Walking out into the school grounds lost deep in his thoughts about the past war, only to be awakened by a loud…

"SCREEEEEECH"

A large brown owl suddenly appeared, landing in front of him, sticking its leg out for him to retrieve the letter. '_Harry Potter'_ It addressed.

As he opened it, he wondered what owl could break through his 'owl repelling' ward. Dumbledore suddenly appeared in front of him, as if showing a memory…

_Dear Harry,_

_As you are reading this, I am certain that you are wondering why you would be receiving this. I had created this prior to my death, so that were you to defeat Voldemort, it would give you a chance to gain what you lost. I have found an 'alternate universe', where they need your help. It may seem as if it is the exact same as this one, but it's not. They have no hope with the 'Harry Potter' that they have there. They are doomed to an eternity to live in fear, fear of each other and Voldemort. When this is over, you will be transported to that reality, at what age. I do not know. However you will be younger than you are now. _

_Remember, you have the opportunity to save those that you have lost, I'm sorry to once again put more upon you. I wish you good luck, and do take care of 'me' while you're there, try to convince myself to stay alive longer for you._

_One last thing, do try to enjoy yourself, the world will only rely on you once you show them the reason to. Recreate the DA there, and find the horcruxes, as early as possible. I said this once and I will say this again, Good Luck!._

_Albus Dumbledore_

And with that Harry disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Over?

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I owned something, besides my crappy laptop, but too bad I can't get a share of J.K. Rowling's earnings._

_**AN**: _Well, here goes my second chapter of the story.

**Harry Potter and Time's Destiny**

It was all dark. Harry could only guess where he was. Thinking back to his past, trying to remember when he lived where it was cramped and dimly lit. In only a few moments he realized where he was.

Oh crap, I'm back with the DURSLEY'S, Harry thought, so I must be younger than 11, who would have thought Dumbledore would send me this far into the past. All I need now is to wait for my lett-

"BOY! GET UP HERE THIS INSTANT!" bellowed an extremely annoyed Vernon Dursley

"What?" Harry snapped back.

"Don't you take that tone with me boy. Now go mow the lawn and wash the car or it's no food for a week!"

"Alright, alright. Just tell me one thing, what day is it today?"

"Why you good for nothing... can't you freaks tell what day it is without asking people?"

"Just tell me and I'll go"

"July 25th, 1991. Now GO!"

So only five more days until I get my Hogwarts letter, Harry thought, better make these days go by quick.

While he was mowing the lawn, he began to think of the differences between this world and his, there weren't any that he could see. Everything seemed the same down to the exact detail. His uncle still hated him, not that he cared, no one seemed to have checked up on in from the wizarding world, and if he was at the Dursley's than Sirius was still in Azkaban.

The days flew by, and on July 30th, a letter was for Harry. It was his Hogwarts letter. Harry remembered what had happened the first time. Running away with the Dursleys, Hagrid chasing him down, and then giving Dudley a tail.

No, I don't want that to happen again. Harry thought.

Seeing if it was possible to do a somewhat more peaceful confrontation between Hagird and the Dursleys, he decided to take his chance by telling his aunt and uncle that he got a letter and that he was going to Hogwarts whether they liked it or not.

"Aunt Petunia!" Harry shouted

"What?"

"I got a letter, saying something about going to a school called Hogwarts and that I can do magic"

"It's probably a prank or something to get your hopes up, now give me that letter!" Aunt Petunia exclaimed.

"Nope. I'm going, whether you like it or not. I know what happened to me and why I'm here so don't even try and stop me. They'll know if you do." Harry shot back.

"Fine, go and kill yourself like your parents did, not like I'll care anyways" huffed Aunt Petunia.

---

Harry took Dudley's spare bedroom like he did once before, it was just a few minutes before his birthday. He was expecting Hagrid to burst into the room just like he had done the previous time.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

**BANG**

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!" Vernon roared.

"Oh, so'ry I didn' mean' teh break yer door down" mumbled Hagrid

"Anyways, I'm here teh tak' 'arry shoppin' fer his school stuff, 'arry Potter, is tha' you?" asking Harry who had appeared at the top of the stairs wondering if Hagrid really did break down Dursley's door.

"Errrmmm... Hi?" Harry asked, looking slightly surprised

"Yeh look like yer dad but wif' yer mother's eyes, anyways better owl Dumbledore tellin' him that I've got yeh." Hagrid replied while rummaging through his coat to find his owl, while writing his letter to Dumbledore.

_Professor,_

_Got Harry, taking him to Diagon Alley now. See you soon._

_Hagrid_

"So, what is your job anyways?" Harry puzzled

"Keeper o' Teh Keys at Hogwarts and Groundskeeper, best be going now. We'll be back later tonight" Telling Vernon, as an afterthought.

"So, lets go!" shouted Harry.

**AN:** Ah... This chapters longer than my last one at least. Harry will do more next chapter. Tired now, I'm going to write a short chapter everyday, or I'll try at least. This will basically follow the HP books right up until the sorting, and that's when it'll all go different. I don't like Ron, so don't expect him to be a big part of this story. By the way, **please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ollivander's

_Disclaimer: Why do I have to write this everytime. I own NOTHING. Not even my underwear, so how do you expect me to own this story?_

**Chapter 3: Ollivander's**

The Leaky Cauldron, gateway to Diagon Alley.

As Harry and Hagrid stepped in, Harry was looking around. Wondering if it would be the same as last time.

"Hello Hagrid, what are you up to today?" Tom asked.

"Ah, jus' takin' 'arry shoppin' for his school supplies"

_Oh no... not this again._ Harry thought

"Is that? Can it be? Harry Po-" Tom said abruptly.

"Excuse me, but can you PLEASE not say my name, I don't want anyone to know that I'm here." Harry interrupted.

"Ah, my apologies Mister Potter" Tom whispered.

The left the bar and went to the gate of Diagon Alley. It was the exact same as he thought it was the first time.

"So, 'arry what dya 'ant ter get first?" Hagrid asked.

"Let's go get my wand" Harry replied. _I wonder if it's going be the same wand as last time_.

"Ollivander's it is then, but firs' we gotta get yeh some money." Hagrid replied cheerfully.

_Oh yeah, forgot about the money part._ Harry thought

GRINGOTTS BANK

"Ah welcome to Gringotts, how can I help you today?" asked the goblin clerk.

"We need ter' get sum money from the vaults" replied Hagrid

"I see, GRIPHOOK!" the clerk yelled.

A few seconds later another goblin appeared, and bowed to them.

"I'll be taking you down to the vaults." Griphook stated.

It was a wild ride going down to the vaults. They were in and out of Harry's vault in a few moments. Then they went to pick up the package Dumbledore sent Hagrid to retrieve.

_The Philosopher's Stone, I wonder what I could do with it. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore never destroyed it last year. _Harry thought

"'ell tim' ter go ter Ollivander's now" Hagrid shouted

As they walked into the shop, they noticed that, it was filled with boxes from the floor to the ceiling, all containing wands.

"Ah, Hagrid. Would you mind waiting outside while I buy my wand, I want to go in there by myself" Harry asked.

"Yeh shure? Alrigh' then. I'll wait for you then."

As Hagrid left the shop, Harry yelled out.

"Ollivander! Come out here"

"Ah, Mr. Potter. The young have so much energy today. It seems like it was just yesterday when you father came to get his wand, oh what was it-" Ollivander continued rambling about Harry's parents.

"Errm... I'd like to get my wand now, if you're done with the stories" Harry asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

"What's your wand arm?" Ollivander asked

"Right"

"Ah sorry, so let's try one of these." Ollivander replied offhandedly, while picking boxes off the shelves.

A few minutes later, and many wands after.

"Ah, tricky customer aren't you?"

"Uhh... I guess. I was wondering if you have and personalized wands, instead of these normal wands." Harry asked.

"Oh yes, I do. However they cost much, much more." Ollivander said.

"I'll take one then." Harry replied

"If you would just step here, and tell me which wand core feels the best." Ollivander directed.

Harry stepped into the room with the materials. He slowly began to feel a few pulls, one towards the a vial of basilisk venom, another towards dementor hide, a third one towards unicorn blood (which was willingly given) and finally the fourth one towards a wand (which Harry suspected was the one he would have bought).

"My, my... Never have I met a person with four wand cores. Ah... I see, the core in that wand, same as the one that give you the scar on your forehead. Ah, I must be rambling, now it's time to choose the wood" Ollivander said, clearly amused at the challenge that was given to him. "Step here if you would please, same process as before."

Harry walked over to where the wand woods were. He waited, a while and then felt a pull towards a certain wood he couldn't identify.

"Ah, so I see you've been chosen by the wood from a _Shadow Tree_. Your wand... curious, really curious..." Ollivander mumbled.

"Sir, what's curious?" Harry asked, this time really confused.

"You are destined for great things, terrible or good, I do not know. Your wand, a balance between light and dark creatures, will be proficient at Light and Dark magic. I expect great things from you Mr. Potter. Will that be all for today?" Ollivander asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Harry replied

"That'll be lets see... 68 Galleons" Ollivander said.

_Oh man, 68 GALLEONS! My first wand was only 7. Sigh... I've got to be careful for what I spend today then._ Harry thought.

"Here you go" Harry replied while counting the money.

"It'll be ready in about 5 minutes, I'll throw in this wand holster for you, just so that you won't damage the masterpiece." Ollivander said.

Harry sat and wondered about his wand. FOUR CORES! That was a bit much, but still it contained both the extremes of both sides. At least he got a free wand holster this time.

Strapping the wand holster to his arm, he began to wonder what else could go more weird today.

"Ah here it is, done at last. Do take care of it, it is one of my better, no it is my best work."

"I will, don't worry!" Harry shouted while leaving.

_AN: Ah, thanks for the reviews, more than I thought I'd get. I should reply to them right? Yeah, this story takes a long time to write, what with all the supplementary forms for university due in the next few days. Next update should be sometime before the week's end (talking about Saturday... maybe Sunday. Let's hope its not too long from now). Anyone got any ideas for what should happen? I'm learning how to write stories, slowly. So feedback would be **greatly** appreciated!_


End file.
